edfandomcom-20200215-history
Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?
"Brother, Can You Spare and Ed?" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Sarah gives Ed money to buy here fudge, but instead buys jawbreakers. Plot The Eds' latest scam, Hula Dancing Lessons, is interrupted by Ed's sister. Sarah and Jimmy give Ed a wad of cash so that he could by fudge for them with it. Eddy then tries to convince Ed to give him the money for "safe keeping", in other words, he wants to spend on jawbreakers. Eddy then tries to convince Ed to buy Jawbreakers instead of fudge, then Ed can't think. Double D and Eddy fight over what Ed should get, fudge or Jawbreakers. During the fight, Ed goes into the store. He gets worried about what he should choose. Eventually, Ed buys Jawbreakers, making Double D very furious. After The Eds are finished with their candy, Ed questions Eddy what he should tell Sarah about the fudge. Eddy picks up a hand full of mud and says "Give this to Sarah and tell her it's fudge". Sarah finds out about what happened to the money and was about to beat up the Eds but Edd suggests that they can pay her back. Eddy then gets an idea. It involved having the kids pay to beat up both Ed and Edd. After many beatings, Ed and Edd both come up with a better idea. They then make a scam where the kids pay to smack Eddy into a tree for only a penny. Rolf shows up and donates an entire sack full of pennies. In the end Sarah gets back her money, Ed and Edd turn up relatively unharmed, and Eddy ends up in a world of pain. Quotes *'Jonny': up a coconut bra "Look what we got Plank! Coconut earmuffs!" ---- *'Ed': "You should write your name on your underwear Double D." up his underpants to show Edd "See? I am hand wash only." ---- *'Ed': "Open wide and say bomb Double D." Edd: "Not if it was the last edible substance on this planet Ed." ignores him and stuffs in the candy "How can something so bad taste so good?" Eddy: "When someone else coughs up for it, that's how." ---- *'Eddy': "Wait! Where are you going Ed?" Ed: "To buy my baby sister and her persnickety friend some fudge. With lots of nuts." ---- *'Eddy': to get Sarah's allowance off of Ed "Ed, gee that looks pretty disgusting pal, I mean its all stained and wrinkled... why don't you let me clean and press that cash for you bosom buddy?" Edd: "Clean and press?" Eddy: "Makes you wanna throw up don't it? Let me take that so you don't contaminate those badly drawn fingers." ---- *'Sarah': "You what?!" jumps on Ed Ed: "AAAHHHH!" Edd: "Wait!" Ed: "AAAA-" literally zips his mouth shut Gallery Image:Coconutbra.jpg|"Look Plank! Coconut earmuffs!" File:Adedd.jpg|Angel Double D Trivia *In "The Ed-Touchables", Eddy said that Jawbreakers only cost a nickel. In this episode, the Eds only bought three Jawbreakers, which would come to a total of 15₵. When they had to pay their debt back to Sarah, they paid her several quarters. However, the price of jawbreakers has been known to change from time to time. *''Scams'': Hula Dancing Lessons, Wedgies, Piñatas, Whack Eddy *Eddy breaks the fourth wall by saying "Let me take that for ya so it doesn't contaminate your badly drawn fingers". *Again Eddy breaks the fourth wall by saying "Who writes this guy stuff?". *First time the Eds successfully make money but they have to give it to Sarah for payback. *This is the second time Eddy uses his magnified voice. He first used it in "Flea-Bitten Ed". Category:Episodes Category:Season 3